


[Vid] My Goddess

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Magic Mike (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Male Strippers, Male entertainers, Physical Triggers, Sexy Dancing, Women being happy and enjoying themselves, lots of skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: "These girls have to deal with men in their lives who every day, they don't listen to them. They don't ask them what they want. All we got to do is ask them what they want and when they tell you, it's a beautiful thing, man. We're like healers or something."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/gifts).



> Physical triggers: canon-typical bright and strobing lights.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, the24thkey, and to Rhea314 for cheerleading!

Password: `goddess`

[My Goddess](https://vimeo.com/506381984) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
